Another Uchiha
by Andra-chan
Summary: Rated for violence in future chapters. Basically, Sasuke finds out he and Itachi aren't the only living Uchihas. Whose this mysterious other Uchiha, and what is her purpose in Konaha? (Not the best summary... I know)
1. The Chunin Selection Exams Part 1

AN: Hiya folks! I'm back with another story. This one, however, will 1) be a Naruto fic, and 2) will not include the reader, unless I decide otherwise. I honestly don't know if I'll include people who review or not. If you want me to include a few other OCs, then please review, and tell me "Yes!" or "No!"

Disclaimer:

Yami: Hi!

Naruto: Do you have any ramen?

Sasuke: Baka.

Sakura: Naruto! She said hi.

Naruto: Oh. Hi! Do you have any ramen?

Yami: Hehehe. Yes. Here ya go! :: Hands Naruto some ramen::

Naruto: Yay! Thanks!

Yami: No problem!

Sasuke: Aren't you forgetting something?   
Yami: Oh yeah! Chibi-G!!!

Chibi-G: :: Walks in:: Yes?   
Yami: Disclaimer…

Chibi-G: Disclaimer: Yami-Tenchi 13 owns nothing but Andra and me. She also owns the plot, and the Hidden Village of the Moon (which isn't a real village). She owns the attacks that Andra does, except Shadow Windmill Shruiken. She also owns Jatai and Zousan. Please read and review!

Yami: Geez. That was long. Read & Review!

Key:   
"…" speaking

'…' thinking

… me bugging you

_song (if there are any)_

**_Chapter's beginning_**

_Scene change_

**_Chapter 1: Chunin Selection Exam Part 1 _**

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were walking to their school when all of a sudden they saw two figures waiting at the school. Naruto walked right up to them.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" he asked. Both figures were boys. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a blue t-shirt. He has a forehead protector that had an upside down crescent moon on it. The other boy had black hair and silver eyes. He was wearing a pair of red jeans, and a red t-shirt that had a snake wrapped around a tree on it. He had the same forehead protector. The blonde smiled.

"My name is Zousan. The boy next to me is Jatai. We are waiting for our third teammate. Normally though…" he started. All of a sudden a third figure came out of a tree. She had raven black hair that was up in a ponytail like Ino's. She had really dark blue eyes that were totally pupil-less. She was wearing baggie black pants and a blue shirt that looked like Sasuke's.

"Come on Zousan-san! Jatai-san! We're going to be late!" she said.

"Andra-san…" said Jatai. Andra looked at Jatai. He pointed to Sakura and Naruto. Andra looked at them and smiled.

"My name is Uchiha Andra. This is Kinimoa Zousan and Hyuuga Jatai," she said. Naruto's, Sakura's, and Sasuke's eyes all widened. "Who are you guys?" Andra asked.

"Uzamaki Naruto!" said Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Andra's eyes widened this time along with Jatai and Zousan's. Andra grinned then ran inside the building, showing the three that the back of her shirt had the Uchiha clan logo on it.

_In the room where they take the First Exam_

Andra and Zousan were sitting in the first row and Jatai was standing not to far away. All three turned when they heard someone shout.

"HEY! MY NAME IS UZAMAKI NARUTO! NO ONE HERE IS GOING TO BEAT ME!" he cried. Andra giggled, Zousan grinned, and Jatai shook his head. The examiner came in.

"Hey! Kids! Sit where your name is!" he said. Once everyone had sat down, he explained.

"This first exam is a written one. You need ten points to pass. There are ten questions. There are nine on paper, and the last one will be oral. If one member of your team doesn't get ten points, then you all fail. If you are caught cheating, then you get one point knocked down. If you get caught cheating three times, then the number of your seat is called, and your entire team is kicked out. My advice, don't get caught!" he explained. "BEGIN!"

All heads went down, as everyone picked up their pencils, and began their test.

_Zousan's POV_

I read the questions. 'These are easy…' I thought. AN: Zousan is like the Sakura of Andra's group I wrote down the answers. 'I hope Jatai is doing okay… He's never been really good with anything but fighting. Andra should be okay… She is top rookie after all…' I thought. I kept writing down my answers.

_Andra's POV_

'I get it now!' I thought. 'He said that if you were _caught_ cheating, then you would get points knocked off. Then he said his advice is _not_ to get caught. You can cheat, just do it skillfully so that you don't get caught!' I closed my eyes, and focused on Zousan. I just wanted to see how far he was. He had already finished his questions.

"Mind Control no Jutsu, 1" I whispered. I took over Zousan's mind temporarily. I looked at his answers, and memorized them. I then went back to my own body. I wrote down the answers, as the guy next to me was caught cheating.

"Seat 12, 2" said one of the Jounin watchers. He stood up and left along with his teammates.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Yami: Well, I hope you like it. Don't forget to press that little bluish button down there.

1 Mind Control no Jutsu: One of Andra's techniques that she can only use for a certain time limit. Most of the time, she can only use it for about 2 minutes.

2 Andra is in seat 13.

LAter

Yami Tenchi, Chibi-G, and the cast of NARUTO!!!


	2. Chunin Selection Exams Part 2

Yami: Hi everyone!

Sasuke: …

Sakura: Hi!

Naruto: Umm… Hello?

Gaara: Hn.

Yami: GAARA!!

Gaara: …

Yami: :: glomps Gaara::

Sakura: She's been lazy.

Yami: No I'm not! I'm just slow…er…

Sakura: You're still lazy.

Yami: GRRR… Chibi-G!

Chibi-G: I know. Disclaimer: Yami-Tenchi 13 owns nothing but Andra, Zousan, and Jatai. She also owns the Hidden Village of the Moon, and all the attacks of Zousan and Andra. She doesn't own Andra's 'Shadow Windmill Shruiken'. Please read and review.

Yami: What she said. :: chasing Sakura around the room :: Oh!! Another note! I got a review from Ran Mouri informing me that MIND CONTOL NO JUSTU was the Yamanaka family technique. I guess I should have probably mentioned that Andra doesn't actually control their minds and she only enters them. She can't control them or anything, she just reads them and sees through their eyes, making it a totally different technique.

------------ ---------- ---------- -------- ------ --------- --------- -------

Key:

"…" speaking

'…' thinking

(… )me bugging you

_song (if there are any)_

_**Chapter's beginning**_

_Scene change_

_Last Time _

_Andra's POV_

'I get it now!' I thought. 'He said that if you were _caught_ cheating, then you would get points knocked off. Then he said his advice is _not_ to get caught. You can cheat, just do it skillfully so that you don't get caught!' I closed my eyes, and focused on Zousan. I just wanted to see how far he was. He had already finished his questions.

"Mind Control no Jutsu," I whispered. I took over Zousan's mind temporarily. I looked at his answers, and memorized them. I then went back to my own body. I wrote down the answers, as the guy next to me was caught cheating.

"Seat 12," said one of the Jounin watchers. He stood up and left along with his teammates.

_**Chapter 2**_

**_Chunin Selection Exams Part 2_**

_Jatai's POV_

I've always been good at fighting, not at dumb questions. What good am I? I have to cheat, but that's hard to do if you can't cheat and have Jounin watchers breathing down your neck.

…

…

…

…

I guess I'm gonna have to chance it.

"Byugaken, (1)" I whispered. I read Andra's mind basically… and saw that she had all the answers. I quickly wrote them down as fast as I could.

"Time's up!" said the tester. I sighed. 'Right on time,' I thought.

_Regular POV_

"Flip your papers over," said the tester. Everyone flipped the papers over obediently. The tester looked at everyone.

"Now. If you don't think that you can carry out the rest of this test, leave," he said harshly. Andra, Zousan, Jatai, Sasuke, and Sakura all sat still. A few people left. Then Naruto's hand went up.

"I…I…" he said. "I'm not going to give up!" he said. Then he went into a small speech about how he wasn't ever going to give up. Then the tester smiled.

"You all pass," he said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "The final question was 'If you don't think you can pass then leave,' " he said, explaining it. "I told you the last question was oral. You may all leave. Make your way to the Forest of Death tomorrow," he said. Everyone nodded.

_After the test…_

Andra was walking through Konaha, trying to figure out exactly where the Forest of Death was. She tapped a young man with red hair, blue eyes, and a gourd on his back. He looked familiar to her, but she couldn't place him.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where the Forest of Death is?" she asked. He looked at her with a questioning glance.

"Are you Uchiha Andra?" he asked. Andra looked at him wondering how he knew her name.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. He smirked. A cloud of smoke appeared and in the red-haired boy's place was none other than Andra's little bro.

Uchiha Itachi.

--------------- ------------- ----------- ----------- ------------ ------------

Yami: Well. That's the end of the chapter!

Naruto: Why's it so short?

Yami: Torture.

Sasuke: :: glare :: Why is Itachi at the Chunin Selection Exams.

Yami: :: sigh :: I should probably keep this going to explain things.

--------------- ------------- ------------ --------- --------------- --------------

Then another cloud of smoke appeared and there stood none other than Uzamaki Naruto.

"I got you good!" laughed Naruto.

"How did you get that figure?" Andra asked, menacingly.

"I got if off of a wanted poster hanging a little outside Konaha. Why?" Naruto asked. Andra shook her head.

"No reason. So… do you know where the Forest of Death is?" she asked pleadingly. He nodded, laughing again.

"I'll show you!" he said, skipping along with Andra following.

----------- ------------ ------------- ---------------- ------------ ---------------

Yami: Now it's really the end of the chapter.

Sakura: That was a mean trick to play, Naruto.

Andra: It's okay. It was kind of funny.

Naruto: P

Sakura: GRRRRR!!!

Yami: :: locks Sakura in a cage with a lot of people who wanna kill her ::

Sakura: AHHHHH!!

Yami: Thanks to all who reviewed except Ran Mouri!! Oh! And JapanAnimeGirl, keep an eye out for the next chapter! Blue Savage? I need to ask you something ASAP!!

(1) Byugaken: It's what all the Hyuuga's use. It's their technique.

LAter,

Yami Tenchi, Chibi-G, and the cast of NARUTO!


	3. The Forest of Death Almost

Yami: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sakura: Is she on something?

Yami: That's it! JAPANANIMEGIRL!!!!!!

JapanAnimeGirl (JAG): Yeah?

Yami: Sakura's being mean!

JAG: Must… Kill… (chases Sakura and puts her in a cage) Better?

Yami: (laughing) Yeah…

JAG: Good!

Yami: In this chapter, JAG's character, Ukinaka Hyori is going to be introduced.

JAG: YAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

Yami: LOL Glad you're happy! Chibi-G! You're up!

Chibi-G: Thank you! Disclaimer: Yami Tenchi owns nothing except Andra, Zousan, Jatai, this individual storyline, Andra's techniques (except for 'Shadow Windmill Shruiken) and me! JapanAnimeGirl owns Ukinaka Hyori. Please review! Flames will be ignored!

Yami: Thanks Chibi-G!

Yami & JAG: Please Review! And enjoy!

_Last Time_

"No reason. So… do you know where the Forest of Death is?" she asked pleadingly. He nodded, laughing again.

"I'll show you!" he said, skipping along with Andra following.

Key:

"…" speaking  
'…' thinking  
… Me bugging you!  
_Song _if any…  
_Scene Change_  
**_Chapter Beginning_**

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_Forest of Death (Almost…)_**

Naruto led Andra down a long road that curved. He kept looking at her, then quickly looking forward. Andra finally got annoyed.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she insisted. Naruto stopped and looked at her with a smile.

"You and Sasuke must be related… but you don't look that much alike…" Naruto said. Andra's eyes widened and she blinked.

"Uhh… I am Sasuke's older sister!" she said. Naruto's eyes widened. Before he could say anything, a voice was heard from above.

"ANDRA-CHAN!!!!!!!" the voice screamed. Andra looked up and caught the flying figure. The girl smiled. Andra laughed.

The girl had long black straight hair that reached ½ foot past her shoulders. She had the same type of headband as Andra and her hair was in a low ponytail. It's as low as Itachi's! Right? She got out of Andra's arms and wiped the dirt off of her outfit. The outfit was a form fitting black tank top with navy blue kimono type blouse over it. She had a long black skirt with slits up the slide so she could fight and biker shorts underneath that. She smiled at Andra with her dark blue eyes. I didn't know what color eyes, so tell me if that's okay!

"Hello Andra-chan!" she said.

"Hi Hyori-chan!" Andra replied.

"I'm lost…" Naruto said. Andra and Hyori both looked at Naruto.

"Sorry. Naruto-san, this is Hyori-chan. Hyori-chan, Naruto-san. Hyori-chan and I have known each other since… forever!" Andra said. Almost instantly, Hyori's happy attitude was gone.

"Hello, Hyori-chan!" Naruto said. Hyori just nodded.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked Andra. Naruto nearly blew up.

"WHAT'S WITH EVERYONE AND SASUKE???!! AM I THE ONLY ONE IN THIS VILLAGE WHO _HATES_ HIM????" Naruto demanded. Andra sweat dropped as Hyori just stared at Naruto.

"So… Naruto-kun? Where's the Forest of Death again?" Andra asked. Naruto led them down the path again.

"So… Why are you here, exactly?" Andra asked.

"I wanted to see you and Sasuke-kun again," Hyori said. Andra smiled.

"Didn't run into any trouble, did you?" Andra asked. Hyori shook her head.

Andra had been taking care of Hyori since Hyori's parents died in a training accident a long time ago. Hyori was the same age as Sasuke and had met him one day when Andra took her to the Uchiha home village. That was way before Itachi killed everyone. Hyori and Sasuke became friends almost immediately. Unfortunately, Andra had taken Sasuke and Hyori to train, and when they returned, Andra had to take Hyori with her for a while, and Itachi had already killed the village. Sasuke was almost completely convinced at that point that Andra and Hyori were dead, and he completely lost his happy attitude and became cold. Naruto stopped so suddenly, that Andra and Hyori nearly ran into him.

"This is it. The Forest of Death," he said. Andra nodded. She and Hyori thanked him and sped off for the village so they could talk and train some more.

_To Be Continued…_

Yami: There ya go! Reviewer Responses!! This is all the reviews since I started this thing.

**_Eniyou:_** _It's hard to annoy me unless you flame me!! I'm glad you like it and I love that quote too! I LOVE YOU TOO!_

**_Kana:_** _I'm glad you like it!! Please review again!!_

**_JapanAnimeGirl:_**_ YEAH!!!! IT'S FINALLY BACK! XD_

**_Ran Mouri:_**_ We aren't even going there. You don't like me and I don't like you! End of story! Thank you and I hope you have a nice day! (snort)_

**_Xkuroxshinobix:_**_ I'm so glad you like it! I had no other idea of how I was going to do that so I based them off of Sasuke's team. I did have it like they did it in the anime otherwise I would have no idea what to do. Glad you like!! _

**_Xkuroxshinobix(again):_**_ I'm not 100 sure exactly what you meant so therefore I'm just gonna go with the first part! Yes, she's the oldest of the Uchiha kids!! LOL! Funny, isn't it!_

**_JapanAnimeGirl(again):_**_ Yeah! I wrote more!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! XD_

JAG: So happy! I was in there!!

Yami: Glad!!

Naruto: Okay.

Yami: Happy!

JAG: Arigato!

Yami: Yep!

Sakura: Ouch…

Sasuke: What's with the one-word sentences?

Yami: Dunno.

JAG: Nope…

Yami: Review!

Chibi-G: End!

Sasuke: Grrr…

LAter,  
Yami Tenchi, JapanAnimeGirl, Chibi-Gatomon, and the cast of NARUTO!!!!!!!


	4. The Conflict and The Beginning!

Yami: Howdy!! How is everyone today? Hope you all had a good Christmas holiday! I got mangas!!!!!!

Naruto: Care to explain why you haven't been updating?

Yami: Sure. Christmas and New Years. Oh… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Sakura: You're such a ditz.

Yami: (holds up cell phone with JAG's number)

Sakura: I meant you are the world's kindest most caring person.

Yami: Uh… I'll take that as a compliment, even though I much prefer being called a ditz to the most caring person…

Sakura: Evil, sadistic son of a…

Yami: You're too kind!

Chibi-G: Disclaimer: Yami Tenchi owns nothing but Andra and the plot. She also owns Jatai and Zousan. Enjoy.

Key:

"…" speaking

'…' thinking

… Me bugging you!

_Song _if any…

_Scene Change_

**_Chapter Beginning_**

_Last time…_

"This is it. The Forest of Death," he said. Andra nodded. She and Hyori thanked him and sped off for the village so they could talk and train some more.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Conflict and The Beginning!**_

Andra, Jatai, and Hyori walked to the Forest of Death the next day ready to talk to Anko, the instructor for the 2nd Exam. Andra saw her first and motioned for Jatai and Hyori to follow her.

"Anko-sensei!" Andra yelled. Anko turned around and saw the three teens running for her. She raised an eyebrow.

"I thought your third member was a boy…" Anko said.

"About that… Zousan-kun had to go home because of a family emergency. We only have two people now and the rulebook clearly states that you can have three people on your team. No more, no less," Andra said. Anko raised and eyebrow.

"So…?" she asked.

"We want Hyori-san on our team," Jatai said. Anko looked at them.

"I don't know…" she said.

"'Teams are allowed to have a replacement member if one member is forced to return home due to a family emergency.'" Hyori quoted. "Rulebook, page 25 paragraph 4."

"Yes, you're right, but do you have a note saying this?" Anko asked. Andra and Hyori blushed.

"Uh… I… " Andra said.

"I have it from Zousan and his parents." Jatai said. He handed it to Anko. She read it aloud.

_"Hello!_

_I'm sorry for having to leave, but my grandmother apparently got sick and I need to return. I hope you guys can find a replacement member. If the instructor, Anko, argues too much, tell her that page 25 paragraph 4 of the rulebook clearly states that 'Teams are allowed to have a replacement member if one member is forced to return home due to a family emergency.' Thanks and I apologize once again!_

_Zousan Kinimoa."_

Anko stared at the three teens. Jatai just stood their, arms crossed. Andra and Hyori were just looking at her.

"Who's your replacement?" she asked.

"Me! Ukinaka Hyori, Hidden Village of the Moon," Hyori said. Anko nodded.

"Alright. Let me just explain, and the Exam will get under way." Anko said. Andra nodded.

"Everyone! Quiet and listen! Today you will start out with either an earth scroll or a heaven scroll! You will have five days to get the other one and get to the tower in the middle of the forest. If you happen to a) not get to the tower in time or b) don't get to the other scroll on time, then you are disqualified. Killing is allowed, just not preferred. You only have five days; so secure food and water until then. Each team with get one of the scrolls then report to the assigned number gate. When everyone has a scroll and is at the assigned gate, we will give you a signal and you begin!" Anko explained. Everyone nodded.

"Jatai? Do you wanna get the scroll or should I?" Andra asked.

"You get it. You're the top rookie," Jatai said. Andra grinned.

"Okay. Hyori? Why don't you and Jatai get to know each other a little better? I'll be right back," Andra said. Hyori just shrugged. Andra got the scroll and went back to them.

"Heaven scroll, gate number 13!" Andra said. Hyori and Jatai nodded and went to the gate. A horn sounded and the gates opened. Everyone ran into the forest and the exam began!

_**To Be Continued!**_

Yami: Okay! That's it! Gotta go!

LAter,

Yami Tenchi, Chibi-Gatomon, and the cast of NARUTO!!!


	5. The Second Exam and a Certain Surprise

Yami: Hello all!

Naruto: What do ya know! You're finally updating!

Yami: Yep. JAG should be happy.

Gaara: Yes she should be. She should also update.

Andra: Anxious to see what she has planned, love?

Gaara: (blushes) No.

Andra: (raises eyebrow) Uh-huh…

Chibi-G: Anyway. You can read the other chapters for disclaimer.

IY: I want a cookie.

Yami: No.

_Last Time_

"Heaven scroll, gate number 13!" Andra said. Hyori and Jatai nodded and went to the gate. A horn sounded and the gates opened. Everyone ran into the forest and the exam began.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Second Exam and a Certain Surprise!**_

Andra, Hyori, and Jatai entered the forest on very careful feet. They stopped towards the middle of the forest, and Andra sat down.

"We should probably think of password just in case," Andra said.

"Why not the Lunakage's name?" Hyori asked. Andra hugged Hyori.

"Good idea! Lunakage-sama it is!" Andra yelled. "Let's go before nightfall."

The three of them took off and stayed at a steady pace throughout the forest. Unfortunately, Andra fell apart from the group.

_'Darn it… I did it again…'_ she thought. She tried to find them, but decided to just try to get the Earth scroll. She ran forward and heard something. She jumped into a tree quickly.

_'Who's that?' _she thought. She saw a boy wearing a black full body suit with purple make-up, a blonde haired girl, and a boy with blue eyes and red hair. The red-haired boy had the symbol for love on his head. She recognized him.

"Gaara-sama?" she asked herself, quietly enough so that they couldn't hear her. She jumped down behind them.

"Konnichi-wa," she said. The blonde and the one in black turned around.

"Who are you?" the blonde snapped.

"Temari-chan! Kankrou-kun!" Andra cried. She went to hug them but they both jumped back.

"You have a scroll, and we want it!" Temari cried. Andra looked up in thought.

"No," she said. Temari finally got mad.

"GIVE IT UP!" she screamed. She tried to hit Andra with a kunai.

"Nope!" Andra said as she dodged. Andra formed seals very fast.

"Lunar crater no justu!" Andra yelled. A huge piece of stone dropped straight to Earth, and hit…

_**To Be Continued…**_

Yami: Couldn't help a cliffie. I know it's short, but I'm at a major block here. I'll try to update much sooner. NO PROMISES!

LAter,

Yami Tenchi, Chibi-Gatomon, Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Andra, Gaara of the Sand, and Inner Yami!


End file.
